


Bésame

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [14]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Jane y Maura son dos adolescentes (16-17 años) hablando sobre besos y experiencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bésame

El timbre repiqueteó en toda la clase, seguido casi de inmediato por el sonido de libros cerrándose bruscamente, sillas arrastrándose contra el suelo y cremalleras de mochilas y estuches. El silencio que el profesor se había esforzado por mantener a lo largo de la lección había desaparecido, ahogado por las risas y comentarios de unos alumnos a otros. El profesor Cavanaugh soltó un suspiro y se giró para encarar la pizarra sacudiendo sus manos para librarse del polvillo blanco que soltaban las tizas, cogió el borrador y comenzó a quitar las ecuaciones que había estado escribiendo durante toda la hora.

Justo cuando estaba terminando y los treinta alumnos a los que había dado clase salían en grupos por la puerta, una pelota de papel le golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Sus muelas rechinaron al apretar la mandíbula y contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras respiraba hondo, sabiendo a la perfección a quién se encontraría al darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Rizzoli! – gritó dejando con un gesto seco el borrador sobre su mesa, una nube de polvo blanco desprendiéndose. La dispersó con la mano, tosiendo.

Las carcajadas de los adolescentes que rodeaban a la culpable se cortaron de golpe y salieron escopetados del aula, las mochilas bien sujetas y las cabezas gachas. Solo quedaron dos alumnas: Jane Rizzoli, su némesis; y Maura Isles, quien, totalmente ajena a lo que había pasado, acababa de terminar un ejercicio y estaba recogiendo sus cosas. La mirada furibunda del profesor tropezó con los restos de una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Le parece gracioso lanzarle una pelota de papel – espetó Cavanaugh sacudiéndola en una mano – a su superior?

\- No, señor – contestó la alumna ocultando el rostro tras una cortina de indomables rizos morenos. Se recolocó la mochila que llevaba colgando de un hombro para que no le tirara de la camiseta de tirantes con el dibujo de una calavera en el pecho y enganchó un pulgar en la trabilla de sus vaqueros rotos.

Desde el primer momento, Cavanaugh había sabido que aquella alumna no iba a ser fácil, pero jamás habría podido imaginarse que le iba a hacer la vida imposible hasta tales extremos. Hablaba siempre en clase, desconcentraba a sus compañeros, suspendía examen tras examen… Y lo peor es que Sean sospechaba que detrás de esa pose rebelde se escondía un cerebro brillante.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de su profesor, ganándose una sacudida de cabeza por parte de Maura. La morena sonrió para sí misma ante la reprimenda silenciosa de su amiga y se encogió de hombros tras la mirada interrogante que le lanzó su compañera.

\- Erm… ¿Señor, puedo irme? – preguntó Rizzoli indecisa.

\- Sí, váyase – suspiró el profesor sin mirarla.

Ambas compañeras caminaron hombro con hombro hasta la salida y, una vez la puerta de la clase se cerró tras ellas, Jane soltó una carcajada.

\- No deberías reírte, Jane, podría haberte castigado.

\- ¿Y qué? – Resopló la morena – No sería la primera vez.

La rubia sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y apretó el paso, cruzando con rapidez el césped y dejando atrás a su amiga, que gritó para llamar su atención y corrió para ponerse a su altura otra vez.

\- Oh, venga, Maur, no te enfades – suplicó con voz rasposa mientras le daba un suave empujón.

\- No entiendo por qué tienes que actuar así, Jane, no eres tú.

\- Tengo una imagen que mantener, señorita Isles – bromeó la morena en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa.

Y funcionó. Maura sacudió la cabeza por tercera vez pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Jane y sus tonterías tenían ese efecto en ella. Cambió de posición los libros que llevaba en los brazos, haciendo que la morena se fijara por primera vez en ellos. Se los quitó de las manos, llevándolos ella.

\- Gracias – susurró la joven con un bateo de pestañas.

\- Entonces… ¿Vendrás esta tarde a ayudarme con matemáticas? – preguntó Jane con intención de distraerse de lo que el gesto de la rubia había provocado en ella.

Su amiga subió un escalón blanco de la entrada de su casa, quedando a la altura de la morena.

\- Sí, pero prométeme que vas a esforzarte – exigió con seriedad.

\- Lo prometo – contestó Jane estirando la mano derecha sobre su corazón. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, sin decir nada, hasta que Rizzoli apartó su mirada a duras penas y le devolvió sus libros a la rubia. – Te veo luego, Maur – se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de recolocarse la mochila en el hombro y seguir caminando por la acera con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

\- R&I –

La mayor de las Rizzoli terminó de llevar todos los platos manchados de salsa de tomate a la cocina y abrió el grifo, sumergiendo dos dedos bajo el chorro para comprobar si estaba caliente. Mientras el agua caía sobre la vajilla, se agachó y metió la cabeza en el armario de debajo del fregadero en busca del nuevo bote de Fairy.

\- ¡Janie! ¡El agua! – exclamó Angela entrando en la cocina como un huracán y cerrando el grifo de un golpe.

\- ¡Ma, estoy esperando a que salga el agua caliente! – Protestó la joven levantándose.

\- Lleva media hora abierto.

\- Exagerada – musitó Jane.

\- ¿Qué dices, jovencita?

\- Nada, nada.

Su madre puso los brazos en jarras y se la quedó mirando fregar. Rizzoli cogió el estropajo, lo mojó y echó una gota del líquido verde sobre él antes de coger uno de los platos y comenzar a restregarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal las clases hoy? – preguntó Angela con curiosidad.

\- Como siempre – replicó la morena escuetamente.

\- ¿Y el examen de biología de la semana pasada? ¿Te dieron la nota ya?

\- Todavía no. – Mentira. Se la habían dado ese mismo día.

\- ¿Y los compañeros?

\- Bien...

\- ¿Algún novio?

\- ¡Por dios, Ma! ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué? – exclamó Jane impacientemente.

\- ¡Una madre tiene derecho a preocuparse por su hija!, ¿no crees, Janie?

\- Sí, pero pareces la policía.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres ser una – espetó Angela antes de marcharse de la cocina.

La morena siguió fregando, sin ánimos, sintiéndose mal por su reacción. No sabía cómo se las apañaba su madre para siempre hacerla sentir culpable. Dejó el estropajo y, con un paño, comenzó a secar la vajilla. Entonces sonó el timbre y casi se le escurrió el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

\- ¡Voy yo! – gritó para que nadie más abriera, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía quién era.

Con una sonrisa de pura expectación, abrió la puerta de entrada de par en par, encontrándose con unos ojos verde avellana que la miraron con curiosidad y una sonrisa que adquirió un matiz pícaro.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jane a modo de saludo, confusa.

\- Estás muy guapa – comentó Maura, divertida, alzando una ceja.

La morena se miró a sí misma y contuvo un gemido, desatándose el nudo del delantal que su madre le había obligado a ponerse para no mancharse la ropa.

\- Perdón, estaba limpiando los platos – se disculpó atropelladamente, haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga pudiera pasar.

Ambas entraron brevemente en la cocina para que Jane pudiera dejar el delantal y asegurarse de que había dejado todo recogido y, tras llenar dos vasos altos de zumo de naranja, subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de la hija mayor de los Rizzoli. Dejó los vasos sobre el escritorio donde estaban tirados de cualquier manera sus libros de clase, suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. El colchón se hundió a su lado y sintió la mano de su amiga jugar con sus rizos.

\- Jane, me lo prometiste – le recordó Maura.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – suspiró la aludida. Cerró brevemente los ojos antes de incorporarse y coger los apuntes de matemáticas.

\- R&I –

Tras una hora de concentración y duro trabajo por parte de ambas, Jane reposó la cabeza contra la cama y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

\- Los números me dan vueltas – confesó con voz ronca.

\- Hagamos un descanso – le concedió Maura, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la morena.

Se habían quedado solas, Angela había entrado en la habitación de su hija brevemente para anunciarles que se iba a clase de pintura con su amiga Carla y que no volvería hasta la hora de la cena. Con Tommy y Frankie en clases de hockey y Frank Rizzoli trabajando, tenían la pequeña casa familiar para ellas. Jane se incorporó y puso un CD en el reproductor, bajando el volumen para que no les impidiera hablar tranquilamente. Al volver a sentarse en la alfombra al lado de su amiga, ambas compartieron una mirada incómoda.

\- ¿Todo bien con tu madre? – preguntó Maura con preocupación.

\- No – suspiró Jane – Discutimos un poco antes de que llegaras.

La rubia asintió como si lo hubiera sospechado. Había notado la tensión entre ambas cuando la señora Rizzoli les había informado de que se iba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Rozó el brazo de su mejor amiga en un gesto reconfortante.

\- Me estaba interrogando y salté – la morena sacudió la cabeza con pesar – Ya sabes cómo soy.

\- Por desgracia – bromeó Maura. Jane fingió hacerse la ofendida pero acabó riéndose. - ¿Y qué te estaba preguntando?

\- Mira que eres cotilla… - ante la mirada insistente de la joven, terminó por resignarse – Quería saber si tengo novio.

\- ¿No se lo has contado? – su voz sonó sorprendida.

\- ¿El qué? No hay nada que contar, Maur.

\- ¿Y Joey Grant? Tú misma me contaste que os habíais besado un par de veces.

\- Sí pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? – inquirió la rubia tratando de disimular su esperanza. No podía negar que cuando Jane le había confesado sus aventuras con Joey, ella se había sentido defraudada. Creía que Jane y ella tenían algo especial, algo único, tanto que había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando la morena la tocaba, sentía un huracán de calor y mariposas en su interior.

\- No significa nada – hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros. – Fue para experimentar.

\- ¿Y…? – Tenía miedo de preguntar. - ¿Y te gustó?

\- No – fingió una arcada. – Fue asqueroso, ya sabes, demasiada lengua. Parecía una babosa.

\- ¡Jane! – se quejó Maura ocultando su alegría.

\- ¿Qué? – Rio la morena - ¡Ni que no te hubiera pasado nunca!

La sonrisa de su amiga flaqueó y Jane se incorporó bruscamente. Quizá no fuera buena leyendo las expresiones de otras personas pero conocía a Maura Isles como la palma de su mano y sabía lo que significaba cada gesto. La rubia ocultó su rostro tras una cortina de cabello, sus mejillas coloradas la delataban.

\- Maura – la llamó Jane con suavidad, enganchando un mechón rubio tras la oreja de su mejor amiga. Como esta no reaccionaba, volvió a intentarlo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso del dedo. – Maur, mírame. – Cuando unos ojos verde avellana cargados de miedo se fijaron en los suyos, sintió que la respiración se le quedaba atascada en la garganta. Tuvo que carraspear para deshacer un poco el nudo que se le había formado. - ¿Nunca…? – Lo volvió a intentar. - ¿Nunca te han besado?

\- No – replicó la rubia con voz ahogada.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – Ante el gesto dolido de su mejor amiga, se apresuró a aclararlo – Quiero decir, ¡mírate! ¡Eres una belleza! – Al notar la reticencia de la otra joven, se puso seria - Maur – dijo Jane agarrándola por las mejillas. – Eres preciosa, los hombres están ciegos si no lo ven.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¡Totalmente! ¡Yo misma te bes…! – se cortó abruptamente a sí misma, soltando a su amiga como si quemara. Su propio rostro elevó su temperatura hasta que sintió que ardía.

Maura la miraba cogida totalmente por sorpresa. Sus ojos como platos, su boca entreabierta, la verdad, no comprendía cómo conseguía mantenerse tan inmóvil cuando en su interior no podía dejar de bailar y gritar. Entonces consiguió salir de su estupor y buscó la mirada avergonzada de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Jane? – la llamó hasta que la morena se resignó a hacerle caso. - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- Sabes bien lo que iba a decir.

\- Entonces hazlo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó su amiga.

\- Bésame, Jane – pidió Maura.


End file.
